Perang Dunia III
by Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS
Summary: Perang dimulai kembali, sekarang Arya menghadap Alfred seorang diri di pulau yang tersembunyi tapi mengapa ketika dia menyerang Alfred, Alfred berubah menjadi ganas dan menyerang Arya/Dapatkah Arya mengalahkan Alfred?/Chap empat Update/chap terakhir/RnR please.
1. Prolog

_Air dan Api bisa menjadi kawan, seperti minum dan menyalakan lampu._

_Tetapi jangan sekali-kali kau sulut api dan membuang sampah sembarangan._

_Jika kau sulut maka alam akan marah_

_Sama juga dengan nations, jangan sekali-kali kau merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk,_

_Jika tidak mau menjadi arang atau abu dipertempuran._

* * *

**Male Indonesia: Arya Saputra Teguh Haryono**

**Hetalia Axis Power Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Perang Dunia Nauri Minna –Uchisaso KSS**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Gaje, Typo mungkin DLL  
**

* * *

**Area 51, Amerika Serikat. 12 Desember 2011**

Senin yang dingin bagi Alfred pagi itu. Hari itu Alfred di tugasi oleh bosnya untuk memasuki area yang tersembunyi dari masyarakat luar. Area yang di fasilitasi untuk meniliti kapal-kapal, pesawat, dan rudal milik persenjataan Amerika Serikat yang di kenal sebagai negara adikuasa tersebut. Oh ya apa kalian tahu Jhon Titor, penikmat internet tahu siapa sebenarnya Jhon ini, sekarang dia atau bisa kita sebut Jhon kecil bekerja di area ini untuk mengembangkan model persenjataan terbaru. Mobil Alfred memasuki tempat tersebut dengan tentara yang menyambut dirinya. Ketika dia membuka pintu mobil itu, dia telah di sambut Jendral pengawas area tersebut.

"Selamat datang Mr. Alfred silahkan ikuti saya",ucap orang itu sopan.

Alfred lalu mengikuti pria tersebut melewati pintu yang tiba-tiba bergeser dan kemudia menutup ketika mereka memasuki area tersebut. Alfed hanya menatap semua itu dengan bosan, itu karena dia sudah sering di tugaskan oleh bosnya ke sini.

"Senjata untuk perang sudah siap tinggal waktu mainnya saja, tuan",kata pria itu memulai percakapannya.

"Aku tahu itu, kita wujudkan dunia ini berada di genggaman tangan kita, karena kita adalah negara _hero_",ujar Alfred terdengar mantap dengan aksennya. Mereka memasuki ruangan alustista yang mana di sana berada ilmuwan-ilmuwan kebanggaannya sedang melakukan beberapa percobaan, tampak seorang remaja yang sedang merakit sebuah persenjataan baru. Remaja laki-laki tersebut dia lah Jhon Titor yang akan memberitahukan dunia pada tahun 2016 akan terja World War III, dia merakit senjata dengan sangat teliti seperti sudah terlatih untuk itu. Sementara itu di wilayah Amerika dan dunia banyak warga dan ilmuwan Indonesia pergi pulang kembali ke negara Indonesia, semua Negara dan Nation tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

* * *

**Tempat penelitia Alutsista, Indonesia. Jum'at 17 Agustus 2012**

Di hari itu seharusnya hari yang paling indah bagi Arya Saputra Teguh Haryono sang personifikasi negara Indonesia, karena hari ini ulang tahunnya. Tapi hal itu gagal ketika bosnya menyuruh dia ke area itu untuk melancarkan rencana mereka. Rakyat-rakyatnya merayakan dengan gembira bersama dengan bergabungnya Negeri Sembilan, Thailand Selatan dan pulau Minandao pada Indonesia. Terlalu cepat memang untuk itu, dia masih memikirkan siapa lagi yang mau di ajak bergabung dengan Indonesia selama di perjalanannya ke tempat rahasia itu, perjalanannya yang menghabisi waktu dua jam itu membuat Indonesia gerah, maklum mobil itu tidak memakai AC karena Indonesia tidak di jatah seperti itu. Dia sedang sibuk membaca pesan di handphone yang ada di lingkaran tangannya itu yang seperti jam tangan yang sering dia bawa ke pertemuan UN itu dengan seriusnya.

_To : USA_

_From : NKRI_

_Object: Rapat di UNO_

_Akan ada pertemuan UNO tanggal 20 Agustus nanti, jangan terlambat. Ini masalah kau dengan dia si Alisia Krikland itu, ingat itu Arya. _

_Ttd_

_Super Hero Alfred._

Dia masih tidak percaya dengan pesan singkat yang di kirimi negara adikuasa itu yang hanya membahas masalah dia dengan adiknya itu atau lebih tepat musuh bebuyutannya itu. Itu sih salah mereka semua bukan salah Indonesia, mengapa ga di perhatikan adiknya itu malah di musuhin saja, jadi ya di ambil saja adik dari mereka itu oleh Indonesia dan adik mereka setuju menjadi bagian negara NKRI. Indonesia memasuki area itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk antara bosan dan semangat, tampak dia telah di tunggu oleh seorang yang memakai pakai serba putih itu bukan dokter loh.

"Selamat siang, silahkan masuk tuan",ujar laki-laki itu mempersilahkan Indonesia memasuki area yang beraksitektur seperti rumah iglo di kutub utara, namun lebih besar tiga puluh kali lipat dari itu.

"Baik",ucap Arya kaku.

Mereka lalu memasuki ruangan itu yang memiliki beberapa cabang, Arya hanya mengikuti orang itu memasuki ruangan yang bertulisan 'udara'.

"Ini alat tempur udara kita?",tanya Arya pada laki-laki itu.

"Iya tuan, kami telah melakukan penelitian ini sejak lima belas tahu yang lalu",jawab pria tersebut.

"Oh, lalu apa itu?",tanya Arya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah pesawat terbang yang berbentuk piring di sebelah pesawat yang berbeda darinya.

"Itu adalah pesawat tempur cepat tuan, pesawat itu di buat dari bahan titanium yang kuat",jelas orang itu yang sudah berpindah tempat dari pesawat itu menuju ruangan selanjutnya. Ruangan yang mereka kunjungi itu memuat perangkat untuk perang melalui darat dan air yang lebih canggih dari kapal perang si US dan tank Swedia. Setelah itu mereka mengunjungi ruangan dengan papan nama 'pertahanan' yang membuat Arya terperangah adalah alat yang ada di dalam membuat negara Indonesia tidak akan terlihat dari luar tetapi bisa melihat dari dalam. Setelah mengunjungi tempat peneliti itu dia mendapat telepon dari bosnya.

"Arya, bagaimana? Sudah kau jalankan!",tanya Bosnya Arya.

"Yoi bos",jawab Arya dengan nada rileks

"Hm, kau mau membujuk adikmu si TimLes bergabung lagi dengan kita Arya",kata Bosnya Arya itu pada Arya yang membuat Arya menyemburkan capucino cincaunya**(1)** yang sedang diminumnya itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin bos, dia itu keras kepala dan lagi pula aku malas berurusan lagi dengan dia, cukup peristiwa itu saja",kata Arya sambil mengelap mulutnya memakai tisue.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita akan memakai 'alat' itu tepat akhir tahun ini dan kau harus mengajak dia Arya",kata bosnya Arya sambil mematikan koneksi mereka.

"Hm, satu tugas lagi dari si bos itu",ujar Arya sambil memasuki mobilnya itu.

* * *

Setelah peristiwa pemakian dari adiknya si TimLes yang menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Indonesia yang langsung mengusir Arya dari rumahnya, Arya kembali ke rumahnya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, dia itu keras kepala, masih saja kau bujuk",ujar adiknya NTT pada Arya yang tiba di rumahnya.

"Ini tugas dari bos",ujar Arya bosan.

"Tak tahukah kau, TimLes itu telah berbeda dari kite, dia tu dah jadi negara bukan lagi bahagian Indonesia lagi",kata Riau dengan masih tidak percaya karena kebodohan kakaknya itu.

"Aku tahu itu Riau, tetapi dia itu masih saudara kita",kata Arya yang sedang menonton salah satu drama di Stasiun tv swasta itu.

"Maaf bulihkah kita orang ikut bicara",kata Negeri Sembilan, Thailand Selatan dan Minandao.

"Boleh kok, tetapi jangan lah kalian memakai bahasa Malaya karena berbeda sama bahasa sini ya",ujar Jakarta ramah pada mereka semua itu.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, tetapi bagaiman masalah kami ini, mereka bertiga itu tidak rela jika kami bersamamu",kata Trio baru itu dengan nada berat pada Arya.

"Iya aku tahu, mereka semua tidak merelakan kalian berpisah dari mereka",kata Arya berat.

"Tapi kami sudah tidak mau bersama mereka, mereka telah menganggap kami sebagai orang pinggiran",kata mereka lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang sudah waktunya tidur, aku akan pergi besok ke pertemuan UNO. Nah silahkan masuk ke kamar kalian",ujar Arya pada mereka.

* * *

**Tempat pertemuan UNO, 20 Agustus 2012**

Ruangan itu hening tenang dengan banyak personifikasi negara-negar di dunia ini yang menunggu jalannya persida–pertemuan itu. Entah mengapa pertemuan itu belum di mulai oleh Alfred, padahal semua Nation sudah berkumpul di dalam ruangan itu, termasuk Indonesia, Malaysia, Philipina, Thailand yang sedang bertikai.

"Lama sekali pertemuan ini di mulai, apa mereka memang sengaja?",tanya Eastan sang personifikasi negara Suriname adik dari Indonesia, India dan AfSel.

"Oh diam kau Suri, kau membuat semua menjadi gila tahu",ujar Rearnado personifikasi dari AfSel.

"Ehm, baiklah kita mengadakan pertemuan ini di sebabkan oleh permasalahan dari pihak Malaysia, Thailand, dan Philipina kepada Indonesia yang mengambil adik-adik mereka", mulai Afred yang membuat sebagian anggota kongres melihat ke arah mereka berempat.

"Kita akan meminta penjelasan pada Indonesia", kata Alfred. "Indonesia",lanjut Alfred dengan teriakannya. Arya maju ke depan ruangan itu.

"Ehm, saya sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa saya di panggil ke sini",kata Arya bohong.

"Eh, Indon. Tidak usah muna kau, kau telah menculik adikku",kata Alisia Krikland sang personifikasi Malaysia.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencuri adikmu Krikland tetapi adikmu yang mau bergabung denganku, baiklah jika kalian tidak ada yang percaya padaku dan negaraku, dubes kalian sudah ku kembalikan hari ini dan semua perjanjian yang pernah dibuat akan di batalkan termasuk permasalahan freport dan pabrik-pabrik mobil kalian",kata Arya yang membuat nation negara-negara eropa, USA dan Jepang kaget atas penjelasan Arya. "Terima kasih atas penjajahan kalian nation, selamat tinggal", lanjut Arya sambil menekan sesuatu dipergelangan tangannya yang membuat dia menghilang dari ruangan itu.

* * *

**Istana Merdeka, 21 Agustus 2012 **

Arya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki istana merdeka ke tempat kerja bosnya.

"Bos, kita majukan saja 'itu' sekarang",kata Arya.

"Memangnya kenapa Arya?",tanya bosnya Arya.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik",ucap Arya dengan tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu", kata bosnya dan menghubungi menteri-menterinya untuk melakukan tugas itu.

* * *

**Malamnya**..

Tugas itu terlaksana di malam hari, mereka mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Semua kendaraan dari luar telah berubah menjadi besi rongsongkan digantikan dengan kendaraan canggih yang dibuat oleh penelitinya. Kini tidak ada lagi rumah-rumah yang berserakkan. Sekarang digantikan teknologi yang canggih dibandingkan negara yang diluar Indonesia. Indonesia telah menutup diri. Dia telah berubah, dia telah siap untuk perang dan membangun negaranya dalam waktu empat tahun.

* * *

**Ruang Meeting UNO.**

Orang-orang didalam ruangan itu termanggu dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Perkataan Arya benar dan sekarang Indonesia telah hilang dipeta.

"Apa yang terjadi ini Alfred?",tanya Arthur.

"Aku tidak tahu Arthur, tiba-tiba saja perwakilanku sudah disini. Jangan tanya padaku Arthur",jawab Alfred.

"Aku baru diberi info oleh bosku, perbatasan kami dengan Indonesia telah berubah menjadi hilang bersama dengan hilangnya Indonesia",kata TimLes.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi oleh Indonesia. Mereka tidak tahu sekarang negara Indonesia telah berubah, telah berubah dari negara berkembang menjadi negara maju lebih maju dari Amerika Serikat.

* * *

** Halo senpai dan reader, saya baru di Fandom ini, tolong bantu saya ya. Maaf disini ada yang OOC dan OC. Indonesia di sini saya buat lelaki beda banget dengan APH yang sebenarnya. Sekali lagi tolong bantu aku ya senpai. Aku ke seringan main di HP n Naruto. Please Reviewnya.**


	2. Pertemuan dan Perang

_Empat tahun sudah dilewatinya_

_Wajah yang dulu kusam kini telah berubah menjadi bersih_

_Sekarang waktunya dia menunjukkan negaranya_

_Dia akan membuktikan siapa dia sekarang._

**Batam City, 20 September 2016**

"Sudah siap bos",kata pemuda pirang yang sudah di naturalisasikan menjadi warga negaranya.

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukannya sekarang",kata Arya.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga... mulai", perintah Olius pemimpin tim itu.

Kungkungan itu terbuka, matahari menyinari dengan ceria seakan dia sudah lama tidak melihat negara yang memiliki eksotika yang indah. Keindahan negara yang telah berubah dari tradisional menjadi negara yang maju dengan teknologi dan pertataan yang baik. Negara ini telah berkembang menjadi negara yang lebih maju dari yang lainnya. Utang-utang negaranya telah lenyap ketika dia sudah menghilang dipeta. Kini nusantara telah cantik dengan teknologi dan keuangan yang baik.

Dia tidak akan seperti ini, jika dia tidak menemukan mesin tanpa zat buang itu yang membuat kecepatan kendaraan perang yang lebih cepat melebihi kendaraan perang Alfred sekalipun. Jika dia tidak menemukan bahan yang melebihi kerasnya titanium, mungkin dia sudah terpuruk setelah kekayaannya habis di keruk oleh nation-nation itu. Jika dia tidak atau lebih tepatnya bosnya tidak membangun tempat rahasia itu mungkin dia sekarang telah berubah, bukan berubah menjadi bersih tetapi lebih kotor dari yang dulunya. Dia telah berjanji kepada tiga puluh enam adik-adiknya untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Untuk merubah NKRI menjadi negara yang patut di banggakan, beban ada di pundaknya yang harus menatap masa depan. Waktunya telah tiba. Sudah tujuh puluh satu tahun dia menunggu ini. Menunggu di balik topeng yang kadang kejam dan kadang ramah. Sekarang setelah perang dunia di mulai, dia akan melawan Amerika melawan Alfred F Jones yang sudah memulai. Dia ingin menyelamatkan saudara-saudaranya dari kekejaman Amerika, dari lepasnya topeng Alfred Jones

* * *

**Title : Perang Dunia III**

**Rate : T **

**Hetalia Axis Power Hidekaz **

**Warning : Gaje, D L L**

**Genre : Tragedy,**

* * *

**Pertemuan dan Perang  
**

* * *

**Timur Tengah, 23 Oktober 2016**

"Kau ingin melawanku Arya, setelah sekian lama kau seperti zero yang hanya berlindung di kubahmu itu", ucap Alfred bengis menatap Arya sambil memenggal kepala seseorang.

"Sepertinya kau telah kembali ke sifat aslimu ya Al?", tanya Arya tenang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Arya?", tanya Alfred tidak mengerti.

"Kau telah kembali ke sifatmu yang dulu, pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kalau begitu aku mungkin tidak segan akan melawanmu untuk menjadi budakku!", ujar Arya mendingin.

"Masih butuh seratus tahun untuk kau mengalahkan aku Arya".

DORR...DORR...BOOOM...CRASH...DORR...AKH...

"Kau lihat kehebatan tentara ku yang bisa mengalahkan tentaramu dalam sekejap", sombong Alfred

"Kau lihat dulu apa yang di tembak dan di hunus pedangnya oleh tentara-tentara mu yang bodoh itu", ucap Arya geli sendiri.

"Apa yang kau mak..", seketika Alfred diam ketika yang di tembak tadi bukan daging, tetapi robot-robot yang entah kenapa telah ada di situ.

"Jadi, kau kehabisan tentara Arya!", hina Alfred pada Arya.

"Tidak kah kau mengerti Alfred! Apakah kepintaranmu telah hilang? Ini semua berarti aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menghadapmu yang lemah sekarang. Kemanakah Alfred _hero _itu?", ucap Arya.

"AKU _HERO? _AKU SUPER POWER? AKU ADIKUASA YANG TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU NEGARA MISKIN TERCEMAR OLEH LIMBAH SUNGAINYA! AKU KAYA DIBANDINGKAN DIRIMU, NEGARAMU, BAHKAN RAKYATMU YANG MISKIN DI JALAN", teriak Alfred kepada Arya.

"Sudah puas? SUDAH PUAS KAU HINA NEGARAKU! Aku memang dulu miskin dibandingkan dirimu, tetapi aku bisa bangun dari terpurukan akibat ulahmu! SUDAH PUASKAH KAU HINA AKU? Kau itu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku empat tahun ini. Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri Alfred!", marah Arya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kutakutkan dari negara miskin sepertimu", ucap Alfred.

"Kau telah menyulut api Alfred, maka kini kau harus rasakan bagaimana api itu?", kata Arya sambil mengarahkan _star gel_ nya ke arah Alfred yang kemudian berteriak keras. Darah mengucur dari bagian lengan dan paha Alfred seketika. Dengan luka sedikit itu Arya telah menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan Alfred yang telah kritis. Sebelumnya Alfred masih sempat mengirim sinyal ke markas besar. Dan yang terakhir Alfred lihat adalah ketika Arya meletakan pistolnya di dekat dada Alfred.

* * *

**Laut China Selatan 12 Desember 2016.**

Sudah waktunya, perang dunia di wilayah pasifik di mulai. Perang yang merebutkan sumber minyak yang membuat banyak Nation merebutnya kecuali Indonesia. Peperangan itu di awali ketika Amerika dengan ganasnya menyerang wilayah Indonesia yang sebenarnya jauh dari Laut Cina Selatan tersebut. Hasil dari uji misil itu hanya menghasilkan serpihan-serpihan pasir dari ledakan basoka yang di hancurkan dengan entengnya oleh pesawat Indonesia berbentuk piring. Peperangan di mulai oleh kemarahan Indonesia karena serangan misil dan rudal dari tentara-tentara Amerika yang hampir mematikan ikan-ikan dan penduduk di negaranya,

"Kau lemah Arya! Apakah itu yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku", kata Amerika sombong.

"Sepertinya aku tidak usah menggunakan topeng padamu Alfred, kau tidak patut di kasihani seperti kemarin", ujar Arya menyesal.

"Buktikan jika kau bisa. Apa ini yang kau maksud kekuatanmu?", pancing Alfred.

"Jangan pernah menyesal atas ucapanmu itu", kata Arya. Aura di sekitar tubuh Arya berubah menjadi berwarna hitam. Api perang telah menyala, pedang telah di asah. Arya maju bersama pasukannya yang datang untuk mengoyak Alfred dan pertahanan kokoh pemenang perang dunia kedua itu. Topeng yang menghiasi wajah Arya telah hancur bersama dengan banyaknya korban yang mati karena peluru sapu Inggrisnya(1). Jika Arthur tidak mengekspor bunga itu ke negaranya mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Sapu Inggris itu di campur dengan Aconitum(2) dan sarung tangan Serigala(3) yang dipakai untuk campuran timah panasnya. Timah panas tersebut dapat membunuh dalam sekejap tanpa harus menembak ke arah jantung. Alfred hanya tercengang dengan apa yang dia lihat. Bukti ucapan Indonesia benar bahwa misilnya akan dapat membunuh tentara-tentaranya yang anehnya malah mengobarkan semangat untuk menumpas Indonesia yang dia anggap ancaman militer Amerika. Negara super power dan adi kuasa.

DUAKH...JLEB...BOOOM...DUAR...ARGH.

Darah telah berceceran bercampur dengan air laut yang asin. Daging-daging bertumpukkan seperti seonggok sampah yang tidak pernah di buang. Semua melihatnya dengan tercengang dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Di benak semua nation itu hanya satu yaitu "Jangan menggangu Indonesia jika kamu tidak ingin mendapatkan hal yang lebih parah dari mencabik kepala orang secara hidup". Alfred dengan bala bantuan yang datang berusaha merusak jantung pertahanan Indonesia. Tetapi itu tidak bisa ketika tampak para tentara Indonesia yang sedang berjaga di laut, darat, dan udara yang membuat semua terpantau aman dari serangan negara lain.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menembus pertahanan kami Alfred", ejek Arya dengan semangat yang telah lama hilang di dalam dirinya.

"Oh kita lihat saja, kau mungkin akan kalah di sini Arya. SERANG", misil-misil dan rudal berjatuhan menyerang Indonesia. Dilihat dari segi manapun, perang ini tidak mungkin di menangkan oleh Indonesia, karena Arya melawan lima negara yang telah berpengalaman di perang dunia sekaligus.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu tahun-tahun pertama perang dunia, aku mengalahkan Jerman dengan telak", kenang Arthur berkaca-kaca.

"Hai Arthur, sepertinya kau tidak ada berubah yah", ucap Arya.

"Tidak berubah apa Arya?", tanya Arthur.

"Ya seperti dirimu dulu. Kau kalah dari Alfred. Padahal kau mantan_ motherland_nya Alfred!".

Perkataan Arya telak membuat air muka Arthur berubah menjadi menakutkan bagi peri-peri di sekelilingnya yang langsung pergi menghilang entah kemana. "Arya kau membuatku marah", kata Arthur. Arthur mulai mengarahkan tinjuannya ketika Arya mengarahkan pistol tepat ke kepala Arthur.

"Tak ku sangka, kau terlalu lemah. Inikah kau si Krikland mantan bajak laut", kata Arya. Dia tidak tahu ada sesuatu yang hilang atau nation yang lain.

"Ah..", teriak Arya seketika. Tangannya telah di pegang oleh Netherlandyang membuat dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ha...ha...ha..., inikah dirimu yang kuat itu", ucap Nethere di telinga Arya.

"Nethere, lepaskan tanganmu dari Arya", teriak seseorang.

"Hai _honey,_ kamu kok disini", ujar Nethere, dia sedikit kaget ketika dia melihat siapa yang menganggunya.

"Nethere, sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu", kata Kirana.

"Tapi, kau kan sudah tinggal denganku Kirana", seru Nethere dengan senyum jahil.

"Maaf, hubungan kita tidak terikat, ingat itu Nethere. Sekarang, lepaskan Arya", ucap Kirana.

"Kalau begitu, dia akan mati _honey_", ancam Nethere.

"Kau sudah lemah Nethere", ucap Arya. Dia sudah tidak terikat oleh tangan Nethere.

"Apa yang kau maksud?", tanya Nethere. Dia tidak tahu apa yang di katakan oleh Arya.

"Mungkin dua bulan lagi kita akan bertemu", kata Arya. Dia membuat beberapa bagian tubuh sekutu terluka yang cukup parah.

"Selamat tinggal" ucap Arya dan Kirana bersamaan. Mereka menghilang bersama dengan kepergian tentara-tentara Indonesia.

"_Kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk menyehatkan badan kalian. Dua bulan lagi kami ASEAN akan menyerang kalian ingat itu Sekutu. Amerika, aku berbicara denganmu. Jika kau berani, kau harus melawanku dua bulan lagi dan tidak ada orang berada di tempat itu" _suara Arya menggema di dekat pangkalan USA sampai Rusia dan China.

"Ini akan menjadi perang yang hebat _aru_", ucap China pada Rusia.

Mereka tidak mengetahui perang ini akan lebih parah dari perang dunia ke dua. Cangkang telah terlepas. Garuda akan mengangkasa untuk memangsa. Kehidupan akan berjalan ke arah ke damaian. Hidup indah dengan kehijauan bukan dengan beton-beton. Air mata tidak akan membantu. Semua akan hidup dan akan mati. Perang besar menanti dua bulan lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukan Alfred. Apa dia akan sombong, menyombongkan ke_hero_annya yang padahal akan berubah menjadi zero di perang ini.

* * *

**(1)Sapu Inggris atau **_Cytisus Scoparius_** adalah tanaman hama dan beracun berasal dari Inggris**

**(2) Aconitum atau **_Aconitumferox_** adalah tanaman beracun yang berasal dari pegunungan Himalaya yang di gunakan suku Ainu di Jepang, Cina dan Suku Minaro pada mata tombaknya yang digunakan untuk berburu dan untuk pengobatan di India dan China**

**(3) Sarung tangan Serigala atau **_ Digitalis Purpurea_** bunga yang berasal dari Eropa. Memiliki racun yang mematikan dan juga berguna untuk pengobatan penyakit gagal Jantung. William Withering yang menemukannya.**

**Saya kembali. Saya tidak menyangka akan banyak review yang ada di fik ini. makasih. Sekarang sudikah anda me review fic abal ini. Mungkin agak aneh ya. Nanti aku ceritakan tentang hubungan Kirana dengan Nethere deh. Di sini Indonesia ku buat twin. Maaf lama Updet soalnya aku harus mengejar nilaiku. Nilai midku ada yang nuruni. Ada tiga mata pelajaran yang nilainya dibawah delapan puluh. Jadi maaf lama apdet.**


	3. Perang dilautan

**)Kirana Pov(**

Kendaraan itu berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah yang sangat berbeda dari sebelum aku pergi dari rumah itu ke tempat tinggal Nethere yang dingin. Kehangatan menyambutku, jaket bulu itu terlepas dari diriku. Sekarang aku ingin membuktikan bersama dengan kakakku Arya dan adik-adikku.

"Kirana, mengapa kau bengong saja di situ, ayo masuk," ucap kakakku Arya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya mempersiapkan diri atas kemarahan Jakarta saja," gumamku. Gumamanku itu tidak terdengar olehnya. Aku berjalan mengikutinya memasuki bangunan beraksitektur modern Indonesia tersebut. Pelataran rumah yang dulu hanya berupa kolam air mancur dan beberapa kandang untuk peliharaan Arya sekarang telah berubah menjadi pepohonan rimbun yang membantu menjadikan rumah itu berubah sejuk.

Pintu depan yang dulu harus diketuk sekarang hanya dengan suara bisa membuat pintu itu bergeser. Keindahan kuno yang ingin aku lihat sekarang telah berganti dengan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan teknologi. Aku mengikuti Arya menaiki lift menuju tingkat atas rumah tersebut. Tidak menunggu lama lift itu terbuka.

"Hei, mari kita sambut kedatangan sang putri ini," ucap Arya kepada adik-adiknya.

"Eh, benarkah itu, kak Kirana telah datang aku rindu sekali dengannya," ucap semua personifikasi daerah-daerah yang ada di situ, mereka memeluk bergantian Kirana.

"Sudah, sekarang kita akan membahas tentang peristiwa sekarang,lebih baik kalian semua duduk," perintah Arya. Mereka semua duduk di sekeliling meja tempat pertemuan yang entah dari mana muncul begitu saja di situ. Ruangan itu masih tetap mempertahankan ke unikannya.

"Baiklah kita akan melihat perintah dari Bos," kata Arya. Dia menekankan sebuah tombol di meja itu dan tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah gambar yang seperti nyata ditengah ruangan tersebut.

"_Ehm...ehm... baiklah aku akan membentuk beberapa divisi, pertama divisi udara di pegang seluruh provinsi yang ada di pulau Sumatera, pulau Jawa dan pulau Papua. Divisi laut dipegang provinsi yang berada di pulau Kalimantan, pulau Sulawesi dan pulau Minandao. Sedangkan divisi darat dipegang pulau Maluku, Bali, Nusa tenggara, Thailand Selatan dan Negeri Sembilan. Dan kita akan memakai divisi Amfibi dan penyusup dipegang provinsi Bangka Belitung dan Kepulauan Riau. Perang di tentukan tanggal dua februari mendatang"_ ucap Bos Indonesia tersebut. Gambar itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Berarti kita akan membunuh mereka kak Arya" ujar dua personifikasi provinsi dan kota di Indonesia.

"Kalian belum boleh membunuh mereka Surabaya, Riau. Lagi pula kalian tidak bisa membunuh mereka. Jernihkan pikiranmu kita akan memakai 'itu' pada perang nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xxxx

**Title : Perang Dunia III**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Not Pairing**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power belongs to Hidekaz Himuruya**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo dan lain-lain**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort**

**xxxx***

**Perang di lautan**

**xxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**)Normal Pov(**

Pagi yang cerah di rumah Indonesia, rumah yang sangat cantik dibalik ke eksetotisannya dan hal-hal mistis di negaranya. Pepohonan telah tumbuh dengan cepat di sepanjang jalan dan beberapa daerah bekas pembalakkan liar. Jalanan yang dimaksud disini bukan jalanan yang berada diatas langit tetapi jalanan yang lama yang masih dipakai untuk berangkat ke kantor dan ke sekolah oleh beberapa kota di dirinya. Semua orang itu tahu bahwa mereka terancam. Karena perang-perang tersebut, tetapi bukan Indonesia namanya jika tidak mendapatkan ide yang brilian. Semua rakyatnya termasuk anak-anak sekalipun, di lengkapi olehnya sebuah arloji. Arloji itu bukan sembarang arloji sebab jika menekan satu tombol yang tersembunyi di balik arloji itu, maka mereka akan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian penyelamat dan pakaian perang yang di dalamnya tersimpan beberapa jenis senjata siap untuk di pakai jika terjadi peperangan sewaktu-waktu.

Kirana menatap semua itu di balik jendela 'rumah' mereka, rumah yang sangat ramai oleh celotehan beberapa personifikasi provinsinya. Suasana yang berbeda terasa kental di pikirannya, sudah tujuh tahun dia tidak ke negara ini, cinta yang membuat dirinya bertindak bodoh dengan mengikuti nafsu cinta yang mendera di dirinya. Netehere membuat dirinya mabuk kepayang, semua terasa bagai di surga yang indah. Tetapi itu berubah satu tahun yang lalu ketika Kirana mendengar sesuatu pembicaraan Nethere di teleponnya.

*****_**Flashback On***_

_ Pagi itu pagi yang cerah setelah musim dingin berlalu, suasana yang telah dirasakan lima tahun bersama Nethere dirumah mereka yang cantik itu. Waktu itu Kirana hanya berjalan mengelilingi rumah Nethere, ketika itu dia hendak mengambil minuman coke di kulkas, dia tidak sengaja mendengarkan Nethere berbicara di telepon rumahnya._

"_...aku tahu, dia masih bersamaku...iya, hei apa maksudmu itu Alfred...jangan pernah kau dekati dia atau rencana 'itu' tidak akan berjalan...kau gila, dia itu milikku...dasar kau ini...berarti 'itu' sudah di tentukan tahun depan ya...APA?...kau mau kepalaku dipenggal sama dia...huh, baiklah akan ku usahakan...iya...iya kita akan menyerang timur tengah dulu, baru sehabis itu kita menyerang wilayah laut cina selatan...kenapa begitu...di tambah satu lagi... kau ini, itu sama saja memasuki kepalaku langsung ke masakkan Arthur tahu...iya aku tahu itu...tapi saat lawan Arya lebih baik dirimu saja...aku lagi malas bertarung melawan dia...ya bye."_

_ Setelah itu Kirana berusaha untuk kabur dari sisi Nethere._

_*__**Flashback Off***_

"Kirana, kau mau ikut tidak," kata seseorang..

"Aku selalu ikut tahu," ucap Kirana.

"Kalau begitu cepat kau masuk, jangan hanya bengong saja menatap ke sekeliling arah kota ini," ujar Arya sambil menarik Kirana ke dalam _sky car _yang hanya memiliki kursi penumpang khusus untuk dua orang saja setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kirana.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kirana tidak yakin.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Arya kembali.

"Adik-adik kita bertiga puluh tujuh sama aku dan kau jadi tiga puluh sembilan, jadi mana mungkin bisa masuk, melihat dari luarnya saja aku sudah yakin tidak akan muat meskipun itu dijejali sekalipun" ucap Kirana panjang lebar mengeluarkan hipotesanya. Sedangkan Arya hanya melongo melihat dan mendengarkan hipotesa panjang lebar dari Kirana.

"Eh, kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Kirana setelah hipotesanya yang panjang lebar tersebut.

"Aku hanya heran saja, bagaimana bisa kau mengeluarkan hipotesamu itu dengan panjang dan lebar tetapi tidak sesak nafas!" seru Arya.

"Kau ini," kata Kirana meninju pundak Arya.

"Hei kalian berdua masuk, jangan membuat kami menunggu kalian lebih dari ini, kita sedang menghadapi perang kalian ingat," teriak Jakarta.

"Jakarta jangan begitu pada kak Arya dan kak Kirana, kau harus sopan pada mereka," nasihat Jogja.

"Kalian lihatkan, jika kalian lebih lama aku bisa diceramahin oleh Jogja lagi," teriak Jakarta lagi.

Arya dan Kirana berjalan di iringi dengan tatapan marah Jakarta.

"Sudahlah Jakarta, kau jangan melihatiku begitu ingat aku kakakmu," peringat Arya pada Jakarta.

"Wow," kata Kirana kagum. Tentu saja dia merasa kagum sebab didalam mobil itu sangatlah luas berbeda dengan yang tampak tadi dimata Kirana, pantas saja Indonesia bisa mengangkut tentara yang besar dengan pesawat mirip piring terbang yang kecil jika diukur dari luarnya saja.

"Apakah begitu indah kak Kirana, perasaan biasa saja kok?" tanya Aceh dan SumBar bersamaan.

"Bukan, ruangan ini sangat besar," ucap Kirana.

"Kalian mau makan tidak!, kita akan memakan waktu kira-kira dua jam untuk pergi ke tempat adiknya Riau!" kata Jakarta pada Kirana, Aceh, dan SumBar.

"Makan, memangnya bisa? Kita sedang berada di dalam kendaraan?" tanya Kirana sangsi.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau jangan ribut," ucap Jakarta.

"Jakarta" tegur Jogja.

"Apa Jogja?" tanya Jakarta cuek.

Jakarta dan Jogja berjalan memasuki sebuah pintu yang memang berada di samping mereka. Kirana hanya terperangah menatap itu semua terpaksalah Aceh dan SumBar berjalan dengan mendorong Kirana memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ternyata didalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah _counter_ makanan elektonik disitu. Kirana memesankan makanan pada SumBar lalu dia berjalan ke arah meja makan yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu. Meja makan terbagi dua dan Kirana duduk di meja terdekat dengannya. Di meja itu dia bersebelahan dengan Medan adik dari Sumatera Utara, wajah Medan tampak murung dan matanya tampak kosong menatap makanannya yang terus di aduknya tanpa disadarinya makanan itu sudah tidak ada bentuknya. Kirana sangat kesal melihat adiknya itu diam murung.

"Medan kenapa wajahmu murung begitu, ada masalah?" tanya Kirana.

Medan yang tadi murung tampak kaget dan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan gelagapan.

"Ti...dak ada apa-apa kok kak," jawab Medan felagapan.

Sebagai sesama perempuan Kirana tahu ada masalah dengan Medan. Karena penasaran Kirana terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang menyudutkan medan dan harus semua di jawab oleh wanita itu.

"Baiklah aku mengaku, aku bukan suka sama 'dia', kau tahukan si alis tebal eropa itu sepertinya memiliki perilaku seks yang menyimpang. Kenapa jadi jauh begini ya. Aku tadi murung bukan karena memikirkan kejadian yang dulu."

"Kau masih mengingat itu?" tanya Kirana kagum.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, bagaimana tidak akan ku lupakan mereka semua datang ke rumah yang ku tempati dan langsung menawanku di situ," ucap Medan menerawang.

"Kalau cuma itu apa masalahnya?" tanya Kirana lagi.

"Kak Kirana ini pesananmu," ucap Sumbar mengangsurkan makanan pesanan Kirana.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kirana sambil memegang dua buah bola kecil seperti kelereng. "Tadi yang kupesan bukan ini tahu, yang ku pesan itu nasi goreng dan es dawet tahu," lanjut Kirana.

"Oh iya, aku lupa menunjukkan cara kerjanya!" seru Sumbar seketika.

Seketika Kirana mendapatkan kuliah semenit dari adiknya itu. SumBar menjelaskan kepada kakaknya tentang cara menggunakan bola kecil itu, ternyata cukup mudah karena hanya menjatuhkan dua bola itu ke dalam piring dan gelas saja dan makanan serta minuman yang dipesan berubah menjadi makan itu juga.

"Sudah tahukan" kata SumBar mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Tahu, pergi sana," usir Kirana. SumBar lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah Kirana.

"Kak Kirana kok begitu sama kak SumBar kan kasihan kak SumBar," kata Medan pada Kirana.

"Biarin, biar tahu rasa dia. Kakak begituin dia karena kakak kesal karena 'kuliah' darinya itu."

"Kakak tahu, mesin di sebelah situ," ucap medan menunjuk mesin counter makanan elektronik.

"Tahu, itukan cuma mesin counter makanan biasa."

"Mesin itu buatan para peniliti dari provinsi SumBar."

"Masa, bohong ah."

Perkataan itu hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari Medan. Tidak terasa suasana berubah menjadi cukup panas, eh bukan ada yang bertengkar kok tapi mereka telah memasuki suatu daerah di daerah Riau. Kendaraan itupun berhenti di sebuah rumah yang 'sederhana'.

"Selamat datang di rumah adikku Tapung," kata Riau girang. Dia berjalan keluar dari _sky car_ tersebut.

Sinar mentari siang menyambut kedatangan mereka, Arya dengan sedikit 'sok' wibawa berjalan paling terakhir diantara semuanya. Ketika dia keluar dari _sky car _tampak jelas pepohonan kelapa sawit tampak disepanjang arah mata Arya memandang.

"Kak Arya, kenapa masih di situ?" tanya Papua kepada Arya ketika dia berbalik tampak Arya terpelongo menatap sekitarnya tersebut.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa" kata Arya gelagapan.

"Ayo masuk, kasihan si Tapung ditanyain sama kak Kirana terus menerus."

Mereka lalu memasuki kawasan rumah Tapung yang lagi-lagi pekarangannya dipenuhi oleh pepohonan kelapa sawit. Di pintu mereka telah di tunggu oleh Tapung yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan menatap Arya tajam membunuh.

"He..he..hei Ta...ta..ta...pu...pu...pung," sapa Arya terbata-bata.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kau lama?" tanya Tapung ketus

"Adavsedikit masalah, memangnya ada masalah dengan Kirana, bukannya kamu rindu padanya."

"Rindu apaan sama dia, makin parah saja dia," jawab Tapung ketus.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya seseorang di belakang Tapung.

"Tidak ada yang ku bilang."

"Sini kau Tapung," teriak Kirana sambil mengejar Tapung yang sudah berlari sebelum dia di jitak oleh Kirana.

Arya hanya memandang peristiwa pengejaran itu dengan menggeleng-gelengngi kepalanya melihat tingkah laku saudara perempuannya dan adik laki-lakinya.

"Hei kalian, jangan main-main. Kita disini bukan untuk _refeshing_ ada perang yang harus dihadapi," teriak Jakarta.

Pengejaran Kirana terhenti seketika dan Tapung kemudian menghela nafas lega tetapi sekejap kemudian Tapung langsung ditoyor oleh Kirana. Mereka lalu memasuki rumah Tapung.

xxxx

Ruangan itu cukup besar untuk ukuran seseorang saja, orang itu atau lebih tepatnya personifikasi itu hanya mengacak-ngacak barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Alfred, jangan membuat berantakan begitu," teriak sang personifikasi negara Inggris yaitu Arthur.

"Kau membuat orang-orang itu menjadi ke susahan Alfred" ucap Belgia lembut.

"Kalian diam," bentak Alfred.

"Al, kami disini bukan hanya melihatmu membentak kami," kata Nethere marah.

"Maaf kalau begitu, okey kita disini membahas masalah perang ini, hei kau dengar Seaqius," kata Amerika menatap personifikasi Israel tersebut.

"Iya aku dengar, lanjutkan saja Alfred," ucap Israel.

"Kau masih memikirkan 'kekasih'mu itu," ujar Nethere jahil.

"Apa? Jadi kau bilang kalau aku sama _Palestine_ pacaran, _No Way_, awas kau Nethere," teriak Seaqius.

"Kembali ke topik okey," kata Alfred menenangkan.

Alfredpun mengeluarkan sebuah rencana yang cocok untuk menghadapi Indonesia. Mereka lalu mengatur strtegi yang berguna untuk melawan Indonesia.

"Hei, kau serius memakai 'rencana' itu?" tanya Arthur pada Alfred.

"Temtum samjam," jawab Alfred. Mulutnya penuh oleh Humburger sarapan dan makan siang yang di gabung olehnya.

"Hei telan dulu kalau makan itu," ucap Belgia.

"Tapi kalau 'rencana itu gagal bagaimana?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Kita gunakan rencana B," kata Alfred.

Beberapa orang masuk membawa makanan di troli yang membawa beberapa makanan baik pembuka maupun makanan penutup, mereka memakan itu sebagai _lunch plat_. Sesudah makan semua makanan mereka berpindah ruangan dari ruangan tadi. Sebuah ruangan yang berbentuk agak bulat karena terdapat di geladak kapal, yah tadi di bilang kapalkan. Mereka sekarang berada di kapal kebanggaan Alfred pada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tadi sempat terputus karena waktu makan siang tadi.

"Seaqius, kau tidak usah khawatir, pasti _Palestine _akan kembali lagi padamu," hibur Alfred tidak nyambung.

"Apa yang kau bilang Alfred? Aku masih normal tahu," bentak Israel.

"_Palestine_ akan kembali lagi padamu, ku kira dirimu _gay_ Seaqius."

Ucapan dari Alfred membuat Seaqius terhenyak. Pikiran Seaqius tadi melayang ke masa-masa 'bahagia'nya ketika dia dengan seenaknya 'bermain' dengan _Palestine._

"Kalian ini," ujar Belgia kesal.

"He...he...he..." kata Alfred dan Seaqius dengan cengiran yang lebar.

.

.

.

.

Tuitet...tuitet...tuitet...

.

.

.

Terdengar suara pesan masuk dari dalam ruangan itu, Alfred membuka pesan itu yang dia ketahui dari bosnya. Setelah itu Alfred menekan tombol untuk menampilkan _telecoference _dari bosnya itu. Tampaklah di gambar itu sesosok orang berkulit hitam keturunan Afrika.

"Halo Al, aku disini untuk menginformasikan sesuatu padamu," ucap bosnya Alfred dengan senyuman

"Ada apa Mr. President ?" tanya Alfred.

"Aku dan beberapa kepala negara telah mengirimkan pesat dan kapal di area perang terjadi, jadi para personil kalian akan bertambah untuk menghadapi perang tersebut," kata bosnya Alfred memberitahukan.

"Terima kasih infonya Mr. President, ada lagi Mr," ucap Alfred.

"Terakhir aku mengucapkan padamu, jangan sampai kalah kalian harus menang."

Layar _telecoference_ itu berubah menggelap, mereka semua terdiam beberapa menit setelah layar itu menghitam. Hanya Nethere yang membuka suara pada saat itu .

"Jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir, pasukan kita sudah bertambah kawan," ucap Nethere.

xxxx

Sejam sudah mereka berada diruangan bawah tanah itu, para adik-adiknya berangsur-angsur pergi meninggalkan rumah Tapung dengan membawa beberapa lembar prosedur yang harus mereka hafal. Di rumah Tapung itu hanya tersisa personifikasi delapan provinsi dan delapan kota yang berada dipulau sumatera. Mereka hanya saling memandang satu dan yang lainnya, tetapi keheningan itu pecah ketika seseorang atau salah satu personifikasi negara muncul di daerah situ. Semua mata memandang kearah personifikasi itu dengan tajam.

"Hei ada apa menatapku begitu?" tanya personifikasi negara itu.

"Ada berita baru Ram?" tanya Arya tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Huh, kenapa sih kau selalu begitu kalau aku datang ke sini Arya," keluh personifikasi negara yang bernama Ram tersebut.

"Biasanya kau kan yang membawa pesan ke sini Ram, lagipula kau sebagai negara pengawas anggota non PBB," ucap Arya.

"Bla...bla...bla, selalu begitu ketika aku berada disini, aku ada berita untukmu," kata Ram.

"Berita apa?" tanya Arya dan Kirana antusias.

"Israel ada dipasukan mereka!" seru Ram tanpa basa-basi.

"Terus," ujar Arya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Arya yang kita bicarakan Israel bukan US kau tahu," kata Ram marah.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi apa masalahnya jika Seaqius si Israel bajingan itu ikut," kata Arya sedikit menekankan kata bajingan dikalimatnya.

"Kau ini, jangan meremehkan dia, kau tahukan apa saja yang dilakukan dia padaku," ucap Ram . Dia melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang memiliki beberapa luka yang telah mengering.

"Iya aku tahu Ram, kau itu tenang saja deh kita masih ada senjata itu," ujar Arya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa tentaraku dulu," kata Ram. Tubuh Ram menghilang seakan terbawa oleh angin.

Sementara itu Arya memandang beberapa adik-adiknya dengan mata meminta belas kasihan untuk mengantar dia dan Kirana, tetapi dari semua adik-adiknya itu cuma Bangka Belitung yang bersedia mengantar kakaknya untuk pulang. Akhirnya Arya dan Kirana pulang dengan mengendarai kendaraan Bangka Belitung yang masih memakai kendaraan yang dulu tetapi lebih cepat dari kendaraan-kendaraan yang sejenis.

Xxxx

**02 februari 2017**

Deburan ombak terus menghantam bebatuan karang itu, angin yang tadi melambai sekarang mengganas menerpa wajah Arya yang membuat beberapa helai rambut-rambut Arya berterbangan seperti ikut menari mengikuti air muka Arya yang telah berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Bagaimana ini bos, kita tidak mungkin pergi berlayar ke medan perang," ucap komandannya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Hah, kalian pikir sekarang abad ke berapa hah, abad ke tujuh apa?" marah Arya.

"He..he..he.. maaf bos, saya lupa."

Kemudian mereka menaiki sebuah kapal yang langsung dimasuki oleh banyak tentara. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Arya ketika dia melihat mata-mata dari Inggris telah menghilang begitu saja dari balik bebatuan karang, rencananya telah berhasil mengelabui mata-mata tersebut.

"Komandan, buka penyamaran kita," perintah Arya.

Komandan itu hanya menganguk, lalu kemudian dia berlari menuju Nahkoda dan memerintahkan Nahkoda untuk menekan tombol berwarna merah yang berada di dekat kemudi. Kapal yang tadinya seperti kuno berubah menjadi kapal dengan rangka baja yang super kuat dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang cepat. Pemandangan lautan membentang dari timur dan barat sejauh mata memandang. Semua orang didalam kapal itu mulai menegang dan mereka hanya saling memandang dan tersenyum tipis saja. Mereka sudah siap dalam menghadapi perang yang sebentar lagi akan dihadapi oleh mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih ya atas review kalian semuanya dan terima kasih juga yang telah membaca fic ini, maukah kalian memberi tahu apa saja yang salah di fic saya ini. Maaf juga ya karena kesannya fic ini seperti menggantung. Sebelum itu aku mau bertanya dulu kepada kalian yang boleh dijawab melalui kotak dibawah ini.

**Negara apa yang aku OC disini yang bernama "Ram" dan bisakah kalian memberi sedikit nama panjang dari personifikasi Israel dan "Ram" itu, Please ya. aku lagi buntu ide nih.**


	4. perang dilautan ii dan perang saudara

**Chapter terakhir dari Perang Dunia III, Silahkan menikmatinya**

* * *

Kapal besar telah menunggu mereka ditengah laut cina selatan dan beberapa pesawat langsung saja menyerbu kapal laut itu. Dengan sigap para tentara yang dibawa Arya menekan tombol di arloji itu dan seragam mereka berganti dengan alat canggih dan baju tameng dari bahan kuat bukan titanium yang dapat membuat tentara itu terbang, yap benar tentara yang dimaksud adalah tentara AU (Angkatan Udara) di baju itu sudah lengkap dengan roket dan beberapa peralatan cangih lainnya. Tentara itu bagai burung yang sedang bermigrasi melawan pesawat sekutu plus Asia Timur kecuali Jepang tentunya. Yah, walaupun pengumuman sebelumnya dia umumkan akan berperang bersama dengan ASEAN menyerang mereka tapi cuma Indonesia, Thailand, Vietnam, Laos, Kamboja, Brunei saja yang berperang melawan negara-negara sekutu itu plus Palestina. Sedangkan sisanya Singapura, Malaysia, Philipina dan Timor Leste malas atau tidak ada minat melawan mantan _motherland_ mereka dan berminat membantu _motherland _mereka berperang melawan mereka.

Tunggu dulu, seharusnya Alfred dan sekutu berperang dengan Cina tapi mengapa mereka terlihat akur bagai saudara saja? tentu saja Cina yang notabene sebagai negara paling tua di dunia ini tidak tega dengan Alfred yang akan menanggung malu sendiri bila kalah dengan Indonesia negara berkembang dan ekonomi tak stabil [?]. Melawan negara pemenang perang dunia sebelumnya bagi negara-negara ASEAN yang ikut berperang -kecuali Indonesia dan Vietnam- sangat kewalahan melawan sekutu yang memiliki peralatan perang lebih canggih dari mereka, walapun begitu mereka tetap optimis. Disebuah kapal yang besar tempat komando sekutu tampak beberapa personifikasi negara sekutu berkumpul dan membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Sepertinya Indonesia mempermainkan kita Alfred," lapor Seaqius Yobel sang personifikasi negara Israel.

"Hm, atau mungkin dia hanya menggertak saja," ucap Alfred meremehkan.

"Dia tidak mungkin menggertak Alfred, kau tahu bagaimana dia yang sebelumnya kan?" kata Seaqius.

"Mungkin saja kehabisan robot dan mungkin saja karena peralatannya itu sudah tua," hina Alfred.

"Terserahmu saja Alfred," ucap Seaqius geram.

Ketika pembicaraan mereka berakhir, sedikit getaran menimpa sedikit bagian kapal itu.

"Kau lihatkan Alfred," kata Seaqius kepada Alfred.

"Hn" balas Alfred.

Para personifikasi negara tersebut bergerak menuju ruang monitor untuk melihat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi pada kapal itu dan tentara mereka. Ketika monitor menyala dan menampakkan gambar banyak dari personifikasi itu ngeri dan ingin mual, bagaimana tidak? Di monitor tersebut tergambar bahwa tentara US dan Israel yang dikerahkan tak tampak pada peperangan itu semua itu lenyap entah pergi kemana. Tak percaya dengan hasil monitor, Alfred memutar video dari awal ketika dia menganggap bahwa tentara gabungannya tak akan kalah oleh Indonesia.

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku Alfred?" tanya Seaqius tepat dan telak menohok langsung ke hati sang personifikasi USA.

"Sekarang aku baru percaya padamu Seaqius Yobel," jawab Alfred geram.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tentaranya?" tanya Nethere.

"Tenang saja, masih ada waktu dua jam lagi untuk menghajar dia, kita gunakan rencana B," perintah Alfred.  
"Dan janjimu melawan Arya?" tanya Nethere lagi.

"Tentu akan ku habisi dia atau paling sedikitnya menyayatnya," ucap Alfred.

"Lalu..," sebelum berbicara Nethere langsung di potong oleh Alfred.

"Hei Nethere kau bukan wartawan, kau personifikasi tahu," kata Alfred kesal.

"Hehehehe," tawa Nethere sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Mereka lalu mengubungi para bos mereka untuk mengirimkan bala bantuan yang lebih banyak untuk melawan Indonesia dan ASEAN, sekalian menghubungi negara-negara di ASEAN yang tidak ikut berperang agar mengacaukan pertahanan Indonesia dan yang lainnya dan syukur-syukur dapat mengalahkan mereka agar meringankan permasalahan Alfred menghadap Indonesia. Perang akan membara meledak bagai kembang api pada malam hari di pergantian tahun, apakah setelah perang akan terjadi hari yang lebih baik?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Perang Dunia III**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfrot**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power belongs to Hidekaz Himuruya**

**Warning : Typo, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Perang Lautan II dan Perang Saudara**

* * *

Melihat tidak ada kapal atau pesawat yang mengintai membuat Arya merasa risih dan membuat hatinya tak tenang memikirkan apa rencana yang direncanakan oleh Alfred, karena dia tahu betul bahwa Alfred mempunyai banyak cara sebelum tujuan tercapai persis seperti waktu perang dunia pertama dan kedua, Alfred mempunyai beribu macam ide di otak kanannya membuat orang/personifikasi menjadi menderita lebih menderita dari yang dirasakan olehnya sendiri. Walaupun wajah Alfred ampak ceria dengan aksen heronya, Arya tahu dibalik itu semua Alfred masih mekai topeng yang sepertinya sudah mulai lengket pada wajah Alfred sehingga susah terlepas dan satu-satunya cara menurut Arya membuat Alfred marah lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

Dia pernah melihat Alfred marah yang melebihi kemarin, waktu itu dia berkunjung ke rumah Alfred dan entah mengapa kaca jendela rumah dan beberapa peralatan pecah ketika dia sedang marah-marah pada telepon tersebut membuat beberapa pegawainya ketakutan melihat tingkahnya tersebut yang dengan se enak jidatnya melempar barang-barangnya, Arya tidak takut kena barang-barang itu tetapi yang dia pikirkan waktu itu bagaimana menyadarkan Alfred yang marahnya sudah kelewatan melebihi batas yang normal bagi kita yang marah tidak tentu atau bagi wanita yang lagi datang bulan atau kejatuhan bulan terserahlah. Waktu perang telah berhenti lebih dua jam waktu yang di tentukan olehnya, saatnya melanjuti yang tertunda untuk melawan atau sparing dengan Alfred yang akan dia hajar karena telah menghinanya yang masa lampau dan membuat batin dia tak terima, mungkin beberapa sayatan atau tusukan sudah cukp untuk menyerang Alfred bila perlu menyiramkan lemon juice atau air garam biar bisa melihat erangan kesakitan Alfred karenanya. Mungkin sedikit agak kejam tapi itu bukanlah yang kejam bagi Arya, jika melihat akibat dari kelakuan Alfred sendiri yang dengan seenaknya menjudge orang se enaknya.

Genderang perang telah ditabuhkan tak mungkin lagi ditunda atau dibatalkan karena hal sesuatu, dengan cepat angkatan perang sekutu berkumpul dan menggempur mereka memakai peralatan yang dapat dibilang cukup canggih bagi Indonesia dahulu tapi tidak bagi Indonesia sekarang. Dengan cepatnya pesawat itu hancur berkeping-keping oleh tembakan misil yang jauh dari jangkauan alat deteksi kapal perang USA yang terkenal canggih didunia, melihat hal tersebut Alfred geram bukan kepalang dan menyuruh kelompok yang tadi disuruh untuk mengacaukan pikiran Indonesia kepada ke dua perang tersebut. Ternyata Indonesia tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk menyerang ke empat negara tersebut yang membuat mereka dengan leluasa menghancurkan beberapa infrakstruktur daerahnya.

Melihat mimik wajah Arya yang tampak cemas membuat sekutu khususnya Alfred tersenyum puas sambil memakan humbergernya. Alfred memerintah pesawat tempurnya untuk memasuki daerah yang tidak di awasi oleh para tentara yang sedang sibuk berperang di medan perang, dengan gaharnya kapal Alfred menembakkan misil basoka ke arah kapal perang Arya yang membuat beberapa bagian di atas kapal perang Arya rusak dan Alfred ingin meluncurkan lagi misil basokanya ketika misil dari kapal perang Arya lainnya mengenai kapal Alfred dan mengakibatkan hampir beberapa bagiannya rusak berat dan tidak mungkin dipakai dalam ke adaan genting seperti peperangan ini. arya yang memakai baju tamengnya membawa baju itu dengan kecepatan yang tinggi menuju Alfred dan membawanya ke tempat perang yang telah di tentukan oleh Alfred sendiri. Tempatnya terletak pada pulau dengan luasnya lebih dari dua ratus kilometer persegi yang cocok untuk tempat atau markas rahasia bagi beberapa negara.

"Jadi disini tempat yang kau inginkan bukan Alfred," ucap Arya sinis.

"Hn," jawab Alfred tak peduli.

"Tampaknya kau tak tertarik dengan tempat ini, ku pikir aku dapat melukai mu di tempat ini tempat yang cocok luasnya dan beberapa tambahan lainnya," kata Arya pura-pura memandangi sekeliling pulau tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu memakai pulau ini sebagai tempat bertarung kita Arya?" tanya Alfred dengan marah.

"Eits sabar dulu dong, tidak usah marah-marah begitu membuat orang takut saja, aku memilih ini aga kau dapat melepaskan amarahmu dengan sesuka hatimu, jika di sana aku khawatir topengmu itu tak dapat ditutupi," ucap Arya santai.

"Jadi maksudmu aku seperti monyet yang terkena rabies," kata Alfred.

"Bukan aku yang bilang begitu loh, kau yag mengaku bahwa dirimu memang monyet," pancing Arya.

"Kau," geram Alfred sambil menumbuk Arya yang tentunya tidak sakit karena dia memakai bahan yang terkuat dibandingkan titanium sekalipun.

"Ouch," Alfred mengaduh ke sakitan.

"Bagaiman sakit tidak?" tanya Arya.

"Kau menghinaku," geram Alfred.

"Aku bukan menghinamu tetapi perhatian padamu," ucap Arya meniru suara belgia. "Ya aku menghinamulah bocah geblek," sambung Arya.

Setelah beberapa percakapan panjang akhirnya mereka bertarung, Alfred membawa pistolnya sedangkan Arya menggunakan peralatannya, mereka memulai perang antara mereka. Merasa tidak adil Arya melepas pakain tameng dan berperang melawan Alfred dengan sebuah pisau yang sedikit bergerigi keluar dari arloji ditangannya.

"Hn, kenapa kau tidak memakai alatmu itu?" tanya Alfred sedikit bingung.

"Aku pikir itu kelihatan tidak adil melawanmu dengan alat itu, selain itu sayang sekali aku menggunakan alatku untu melawanmu yang hanya dapat mengotori baju zirahku," jelas Arya enteng.

"Jadi, KAU MEREMEHKANKU HAH," marah Alfred.

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu, hanya saja aku kasihan," ucap Arya sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"Itu merehkanku bodoh," geram Alfred sambil menekankan pelatuk pistolnya mengarah ke Arya yang langsung menghidar dengan menggunakan jurus silatnya.

"Sepertinya tembakkanmu tidak tepat sasaran ya," pancing Arya.

"Itu aku sengaja agar tak membunuhmu," elak Alfred.

"Alah tak usah sungkan Alfred, bilang saja kau itu lemah," ucap Arya.

Dor

"Akh," Arya pura-pura meringis dengan memegang dadanya. "Itu tadi apa ya?" tanya Arya.

"Kau menghinaku Arya, tahukah kau tingkatan kita berbeda?" Alfred menanyakan itu kepada Arya.  
"Hm, sepertinya kamu deh yang seharusnya tersinggung karena perkataan tersebut," ucap Arya enteng.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya lo deh yang seharusnya tersinggung karena perkataan lo tadi," kata Arya menggunakan bahasa gaul negaranya karena mengira Alfred tidak menggunakan korek kuping untuk mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Itu penghinaan terbesarmu padaku Arya," kata Alfred sambil menembakkan pistolnya.

Pertempuran kembali berlanjut, Alfred menembakkan peluru ke arah Arya yang hanya dibalas Arya dengan melindungi memakai pisau bergerigi itu. Ketika hendak menembakkan lagi, peluru di selongsong pistol itu telah habis dan membuat bingung Alfred dengan apa dia melawan Arya di mata Arya. Kedudukan berubah menjadi terbalik, dimana Arya menusukan pisaunya ke dalam perut Alfred membuat Alfred terluka parah entah mengapa?, di seluruh dunia telah terjadi perang yang di pelopori Indonesia, Jepang dan tentara Indonesia menyerang kawasan USA mulai dari _Pearl Harbour _di hawai hingga di USA nya sendiri membuat banyak kerusakan di situ. Tentara Indonesia dan tentara Jepang yang notabenenya pada penelitian beberapa tahun merupakan sepuluh besar angkatan perang yang terkuat di dunia pada tahun penelitian itu menyerang dengan cepat ke arah semua negara yang terlibat kecuali yang tentunya sama dengan Indonesia melawan negara-negara itu.

Selain negara-negara di ASEAN dan Jepang, Jerman dan Spanyol serta Turki, Palestina dan Arab Saudi juga mengirim tentara di medan pertempuran yang membuat pertempuran semakin seru, memang bayak yang tewas pada tubuh pendukung Indonesia tetapi jumlah yang tewas pada pendukung USA lebih banyak lagi atau dapat di bilang dua kali lipat dari jumlah yang tewas pada pertempuran di tubuh pendukung Indonesia. Surabaya dan Riau melihat sekeliling mencari Arya dan tidak menemukan batang hidung Arya di situ.

"Syid, kau tahu di mana Arya?" tanya Surabaya pada Riau.

"Aku tidak tahu, coba saja kau tanya sama Jakarta," saran Riau yang lagi serius melawan musuh yang entah dari tentara negara mana. Surabaya menghubungi Jakarta dan dia diberitahu oleh Jakarta bahwa Arya sedang bertarung melawan Alfred di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni di negara Vietnam dan juga diberitahu oleh Jakarta koordinat dari pulau tersebut.

"Cih, dia sudah mendulukanku mendapatkan mangsa itu," gumam Surabaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Riau.

"Dia melawan Alfred si Humberger itu tanpa menunggu _kita_," jawab Surabaya.

"Apa?"

* * *

"_Kau terlalu lama bodoh, jangan sampai dia mengalahkanmu_," terdengar suara dalam otak Alfred.

"Siapa kau?" batin Alfred.

"_Hm, kau tak mengenalku Alfred. Aku membantumu ketika kita memisahkan diri dan ketika kau ingin menciptakan sandiwara 11 september itu, kita tahu bukan bahwa peristiwa itu kau yang buat," _ucap suara itu.

"Darimana kau tahu," batin Alfred. Dia masih berperang melawan Arya dengan menggunakan pucuk senjatanya ini.

"_Aku dan kamu bersatu Alfred, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku muncul tidur saja kau_," ucap seseorang itu. Seketika itu tiba-tiba mata Alfred menghitam kosong dan kemudian berganti menyerang Arya.

Mereka saling menyerang dengan sengit, pertarungan itu menampakkan kemarahan Alfred yang membuat Arya kewalahan, karena Arya tidak tahu bahwa Alfred memiliki kepribadian ganda yang membuat semua itu menjadi semakin susah bagi Arya. Dimana sang Alfred kepribadian ganda menyerang Arya menggunakan pistol bagian tempat masuk peluru yang membuat Arya memiliki beberapa luka lecet di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuat dia meringis sedikit ke sakitan. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh kepribadian ganda Alfred yang membuat Arya hampir jatuh pingsan ketika Surabaya dan Riau menghampiri pertempuran mereka.

"Hei Arya, tampaknya kau kewalahan, biar kami saja yang melanjuti ini," ucap Surabaya.

"Huh, ini pertempuranku tahu jadi jangan ganggu aku," kata Arya merasa tersinggung.

"Sudah deh jangan sok kuat, kau sudah sampai batas Arya," bujuk Riau.

"Hn, sampai kapan kalian berdebat, cepat lawan aku," ucap Alfred bosan.

"Oh, sepertinya akan menarik bukan Syid," ujar Surabaya.

"Tentu Fian," ucap Riau dengan aura yang hampir sama dengan Surabaya.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bicara tahu, bosan aku dibuatnya," kata Alfred sambil memberikan tendangannya.

"Akh, sakit tahu –pip-ku kau tendang, rasakan balasannya," Surabaya menggeram dan mengeluarkan auranya yang hitam mengintimidasi.

Mereka saling serang bagi Surabaya tetapi tidak bagi Riau yang hanya melihat bosan pada mereka berdua yang saling serang tersebut. Dengan malasnya Riau menusukkan jarum kecil ke leher Alfred dan membuat Alfred terjatuh _mati._

"Eh kau membunuhnya?" tanya Surabaya tak percaya.

"Bukan, aku hanya membuat dia mati suri," jawab Riau enteng sambil mencabut jarum yang dia tusukkan di leher Alfred.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Surabaya.

"Caranya?, entahlah aku sudah lupa tapi yang ku ingat ada sedikit rongga di leher dan beberapa saraf untuk mengirimkan informasi ke otak bahwa tubuh sedang istirahat jadi aku tusuk saja di situ." Pria itu dengan entengnya berbicara tanpa beban.

"Mengapa memilih cara itu Syid?" Surabaya kembali menanyakan itu sambil memakan nasi yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"Dia itu berkepribadian ganda men, maka dari itu jika tidak membuat tidur atau pingsan tuh kepribadiannya akan kembali tidur," jelas Riau.

"Eh, kau lapar?" tanya Surabaya sambil memberikan nasi bungkus pada Riau.

"Lapar sih lapar tapi bagaimana cuci tangannya?" tanya Riau sambil melihat Surabaya.

"Tinggal pakai menu dalam arloji itu," jawab Surabaya acuh.

Riau menekan arlojinya, darah yang tadi ada di tangannya itu telah menghilang dan setelah itu memakan nasi bungkus yang di pesan melalui arloji tersebut dengan tenang sambil melihat ke arah Alfred dan Arya.

**Di dalam pikiran Alfred.**

"_Hn, Alfred kau boleh bangun_," ucap suara itu pada Alfred yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"_Hei Alfred bangun kau_," teriak suara di otak itu pada Alfred.

"Ohaem, da' apa?" tanya Alfred.

"_Kau boleh bangun,"_ suara itu kembali mengiang di telinga Alfred.

"Serius! Sepertinya baru sebentar deh," ucap pria penyuka humberger.

"_Iya, tapi hati-hati mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit sakit atau kaku karena pertempuranku tadi," _peringat suara tersebut tetapi tak didengar oleh Alfred yang langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

**End pikiran Alfred**

"Akh," teriak Arya bangun membuat kaget Surabaya dan Riau.

"Hem, kau sudah bangun, ini minum dulum," ucap Alfian personifikasi kota Surabaya sambil mengangsurkan minuman ke arah Arya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Arya.

"Hn, Kak Arya makan ini,"Riau menyodorkan sebuah tempat kaca bening yang berisikan beberapa butiran obat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Arya.

"Itu _Hyorogan_ pil penambah tenaga," ucap Riau dan Surabaya.

"Dari Jepang?" Personifikasi negara RI itu bertanya pada adik-adiknya.

"Yap, kau tahu! Ketika kami memintanya menjadi tim sangatlah susah." Personifikasi Riau mengucap itu dengan entengnya.

"Dan sepertinya dia cukup lunak sampai memberikan pil itu," sambung Alfian.

"Ahahaha, benarkah?" tanya Arya sambil membayangi Nipon yang pelit itu memberikan pil tersebut.

Mereka tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan mengarahkan aura membunuh pada Alfred yang baru saja bangun dari _mati_nya.

"Akh," teriak Alfred mengerang kesakitan.

Melihat Alfred mengerang kesakitan dan terbangun membuat ketiga personifikasi itu menengang dan siaga untuk menyiapkan senjata tetapi tidak ada perlawanan yang ditunggu oleh ketiga personifikasi negara dan daerah itu malah mereka membantu Alfred yang sepertinya ke sakitan.

"Riau apa yang terjadi?" tanya Surabaya.

"Eh, aku belum kasih tahu ya," jawab Riau sedikit gagap. "Bahwa yang kena jarum di bagian leher akan mengalami kelumpuhan selama satu minggu"

"Hah, jadi dia yang sudah mati suri akan lumpuh satu minggu, gila kau," teriak Surabaya.

"Ya ampun Surabaya, seharusnya kau sudah tahu tentang itu sektor rahasiamu itu berurusan dengan medis bukan," kata Riau membuat semburat merah karena malu muncul di wajah Surabaya.

Selain perang itu ada lagi perang lain membuat beberapa tentara yang ditugasi kelelahan. Perang yang dipelopori Alfred untuk memecahkan pikiran sang Nusantara adalah hal yang paling manis menggunakan pion yang penting dan sesosok pemberontak dari Nusantara serta Ibu Pertiwi itu.

"Wah ... wah ... wah ... sepertinya kalian meremehkanku ya." Sesosok personifikasi suatu negara itu berbicara dengan dinginnya.

"Iyalah mereka meremehkan kita, macam apa sajalah kita ni," ucap sesosok personifikasi dengan bentuk wanita itu.

"Hei jangan banyak cakaplah hajar saja mereka Alisia, Eswansa," perintah sesosok yang lain dari personifikasi negara Brunei.

"Hei Razak kami tahu itu, diamlah kau adik kecil," teriak Alisia menekankan pelatuknya mengarahkan ke arah tentara Indonesia.

"Huh tak tembus pula dasar Indon." Frustasi wanita itu menemabakkan ke arah warga sipil yang ternyata tetap tidak bisa dia tembus karena warga sipil telah mengaktifkan baju yang sama denga tentara tetapi bedanya hanya kepada warnanya saja.

"Jadi kalian personifikasi negara tetangga ya, tak ku sangka bisa bertemu dalam keadaan begini."

"Hm, sepertinya kau sama saja dengannya," ucap Alisia dengan senyum khas Alisia.

"Sama saja dengan siapa Krikland." Suara yang dingin memberikan suasana seram pada sore itu.

Alisia Krikland berbalik ke belakang dan memandang wajah seorang wanita. "Huh, rupanya memang Indon ya, wajah yang pantas untuk di cakar."

"Kau," geram Kirana dan dengan indahnya melukiskan bogemannya diwajah mulus Alisia membuat wanita itu jatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

"Kalian masih mau ku hajar," ucap Kirana tersenyum manis.

"Waaah," teriak ketiga laki-laki personifikasi negara tetangga yang langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

"Hei Kirana, mengapa mereka lari?" tanya Rama Hamzah.

"Kau ini, seperti tak tahu mereka," jawab Kirana.

"Oh, hampir lupa, aku disuruh oleh Arya menjemputmu," ucap Rama Hamzah.

"Untuk Apa?" tanya Kirana.

"Menandatangani surat perjanjian dan perdamaian," jawab sang personifikasi Rama Hamzah.

"Oh_ dia_ sudah menyerah," ucap Kirana di saat dia terbang dan dibalas dengan angukan oleh Ram. Mereka terbang menuju sebuah kapal untuk melihat penandatangan surat perjanjian yang akan menjadi sejarah dunia di masa depan nanti.

Perang selesai dimana pihak Alfred menandatangani perjanjian dengan Arya dan Kirana bahwa memberhentikan perang itu dan membayar biaya ganti rugi dan penyelamatan terhadap terumbu karang selain dari membayarkan tersebut di depan PBB dan membuat semua mata dunia tidak memandang remeh Indonesia negara pemenang perang dunia ketiga itu. Perang itu membuat empat negara: Malaysia, Brunei Darussalam, Timor Leste, Philipina di awasi selama dua tahun oleh PBB atau UNO dan melarang mereka untuk datang pada rapat-rapat yang dilaksanakan oleh PBB atau UNO tersebut dan pariwisata kembali lancar mengalir pada negara Indonesia yang menjadi nomor satu sebagai negara yang pantas dalam daftar perjalanan pariwisata.

* * *

**EPILOG**

**20 juni 2028**

Hari tampak cerah pada saat mereka menjejakkan kaki ke bandara itu, dengan tergesa-gesa sekelompok itu mencari bingung orang yang akan menjemput mereka sebagai tutor dalam perjalanan pariwisata di negara ini. Beruntung sekali mereka dapat menemukan tulisan sepanduk memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa yang menjemput itu memberitahu tempat dia menjemput mereka.

"Ada masalah?" tanya pemuda itu kepada sekelompok itu.

"Banyak, kami harus mencarimu di lautan manusia ini," jawab seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berkacamata.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk," ajak pemuda itu dan sedetik kemudian pemuda tersebut melemparkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membesar.

"Wah luas sekali," teriak mereka kagum .

"Oh ya, kalian mau makan apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa saja," ucap mereka to the point.

"Berarti kalian akan menikmati perjalanan di Indonesia setelah perang dingin berlangsung, bukan begitu Alfred?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau selalu membuat malu Arya," ucap wanita di belakang tubuh Arya.

"Mengapa malu, baiklah perjalanan pertama mengelilingi Jakarta," teriak Arya memutuskan.

Mobil itu bergerak pada jalurnya mengelilingi ibu kota dan sungai-sungai yang jernih pada ibu kota negara tersebut dan pemenang sejati akan selalu menang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.\.**

* * *

**A/N : Bagaimana ceritanya gajekah, emang begitulah akhir cerita ini, sebenarnya ingin membuat Angst tapi tetap saja walaupun sudah mencoba menghabisi waktu membaca fic Angst malah membuat otak ini sakit dan akhirnya tidak terasa Angstnya.  
**

**Thanks to yang sudah Review dan Akan review serta para silent Rider  
**

**Thanks all :**

**Hikari Kashiwazaki, Skyesphantom, Star-beningluvIndonesia, , maleslogin, Maruki Shitoichi, FAZA phantomhive, Taiyou desu, Jack Frost14, Ayren Christy Caddi. Dan buat kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca walaupun tidak meninggalkan jejak dan hanya sebagai silent rider sama seperti saya.**

**Masih sudikah kalian mereview fic terakhir saya sebelum benar-benar hiatus untung menhadapi ujian dua puluh dua hari lagi. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian semuanya, ^_^.**


End file.
